Never Judge A Cat by It's Looks
by Fat Cat Fevah
Summary: Darkkit was always avoided because of his name. The other cats thought he would be evil. He was the exact opposite. He was a kind, bubbly kit with no littermates or friends. Poor Darkkit was always excluded from games, none of the cats dared to go near him.


**Just a one shot I came up with when I couldn't sleep.**

Darkkit was always avoided because of his name. The other cats thought he would be evil. He was the exact opposite. He was a kind, bubbly kit with no littermates or friends. Poor Darkkit was always excluded from games, none of the just dared to go near him. As he grew older, Darkkit began to notice the hateful glances other cats gave him.

Darkkit watched as the other kits played with out him. He had no idea why no one liked him. Undeterred by the harsh glances the clan gave him, he began playing with the feather he had found. It was gray, like storm clouds, and super soft. He purred as he batted it around, letting it drift into the air then float back down.

"Hello." A she-cat's voice made him look up. Surprised, he stared at her. "I'm Blueflower!" She introduced herself.

"Hello," he responded slowly, "Why are you talking to me? No other cat talks to me besides my mother."

"I thought you looked like you could use some company," Blueflower explained happily, ignoring all the glares coming from the other cats.

"Oh!" Darkkit mewed in surprise, "I take it you know who I am?"

"You're Darkkit, the lonely kit." Blueflower purred, batting the feather toward him. Darkkit batted it back at her and the two of them played with it for the rest of the day, letting out Purrs of amusement from time to time.

For the next few days, Darkkit hung out with Blueflower every chance he got and Blueflower did the same. The two cats became best friends. One day, Darkkit realized that the other cats were treating Blueflower rudely because she spent her spare time with Blueflower.

"Blueflower," he asked her hesitantly one day, "do they other cats not like you any more?" Blueflower just gazed at him with kind eyes

"Perhaps. But they cannot see past their own noses." She responded, giving Darkkit's ear a lick. "Now let's go play!"

* * *

"Darkkit, from now on you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Blueflower." Darkpaw purred as he touched noses with Blueflower.

"I'm glad it's you." He purred, ignoring the fact that no-cat was cheering his name besides his mother and Blueflower.

"I'm glad it's you, too." Blueflower purred back at him.

* * *

"C'mon, Darkpaw! It's time for training." Blueflower's cheery mew cut into his dream of chasing a giant rabbit. He licked his pelt a few times before bounding out of the den.

"Good morning!" He greeted his mentor.

"Good morning!" Blueflower responded, leading him out of the camp.

* * *

"Darkpaw, from now on you will be known as Darkfur. StarClan honors your determination and your spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan." The newly named Darkfur licked Softstar's shoulder as she kay her muzzle on his head. Again, only his former mentor cheered for him, his mother had died during his apprenticeship.

"Congratulations, Darkfur." Blueflower purred at him as he passed. He sent her a small, thankful grin.

* * *

Darkfur fought fiercely in the battle against Thunderclan.

"Stay out of Windclan territory!" He hissed as he clawed at a dappled yellow she-cat. The she-cat fought back just a fierce, but was no match for a cat eager to prove himself. He clawed at her in a whirlwind of claws. The she-cat tried blocking his blows, but he never stopped moving. Finally, she ran. A cry split the air and Darkfur turned to see his best friend, his only friend, his mentor, fall to the ground.

"No!" He screeched, throwing himself at the gray tom, ripping at the tom's ears and eyes. Both the clans had stopped fighting, watching this ferocious cat fight. Snarling, the tom shook him off, but the angry Darkfur was too fast, lashing out paw after paw until one caught him in the throat. The tom collapsed beside Blueflower, breathing no more.

"Blueflower." Darkfur's mew cracked. The beautiful she-cat cracked open an eye. Her breath was ragged.

"Thank you, Darkfur." She breathed. "You showed me that cats should never judge another cat by it's looks. You taught me a great lesson. Continue to do the same for the clan."

"No! Blueflower! Don't go!" He cried.

"I never told you this, Darkfur, but, I love you." Blueflower's breaths grew shallower and shallower until, finally, she breathed no more.

"Blueflower. Please, please don't go. I love you too!" Darkfur collapsed next to the she-cat. "Please, Blueflower, you were my only friend." The tom cried, and pleaded, but the she-cat moved no more. Snarling with fury, Darkfur threw himself back into the fight, fighting for revenge, fighting for his lost love.

* * *

"Congratulations, Darkfur." Blueflower purred. "You will be the best cat to lead this clan, right behind Windstar and Tallstar." Blueflower stepped back to let Softstar move forward.

"Darkfur. I'm so sorry about how the other cats treated you. With this life I give you Good Judgement." Softstar touched her nose to his and Darkfur saw his life flash before his eyes, in Sofstar's view. "I'm sorry," Softstar repeated before disappearing into the cats. The next cat to step forward was his father.

"Hello, Darkfur. I'm so proud of you." His eyes filled with tears. "I wish I could have been there for you. With this life I give you forgiveness and offering second chances." The two toms touched noses. The next cat to step forward was a cat that Darkfur didn't know.

"I am Blackstar of Shadowclan." The huge white tom introduced himself. "With this life I give you Humility." Blackstar reached down to touch Darkfur's nose. The next cat to step forward was a light brown she-kit

"Hello, Darkfur! I am your sister that died at birth." The little kit mewed. "With this life, I give you Clear Sight." Darkfur had to reach down to touch the little kit's nose.

"With this life, I give you Compassion, Sympathy and Understanding." Darkfur's sister had been replaced by a scarred tom.

"I am your other sister." The scarred tom had stepoed back and a small gray she-cat tool his place. "With this life, I give you Confidence, Courage and Endurance."

"I am the cat you killed." The hray tom that had killed Blueflower took his place in front of Darkfur. "With this life I give you friendship and happiness." His mother now stood in front of him.

"I'm so sorry for what you had to go through, Darkfur." Her eyes were filled with sadness and grief. "With this life I give you a mother's love." Blueflower replaced his mother.

"Hello, my love. I've missed you so much and I await your arrival in Starclan." Blueflower touched his nose. "With this life I give you Mercy, Wisdom and Nobility." Darkfur's eyes closed in pain and when he reopened them, Blueflower was grinning. "Congratulations, Darkstar." Her mew held a teasing note.

"Darkstar! Darkstar!" Starclan chanted. It felt so good to have cats cheering for him.

* * *

 _My time has come._ Darkstar thought as he fought the fox. He had given his clan everything and lived eight good lives. "I'm coming, Blueflower." He murmured as the fox closed it's jaws around his neck.

* * *

"Welcome to Starclan, Darkstar." Blueflower purred as Darkstar entered the beautiful land. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Darkstar replied.

* * *

"With this life I give you the gift of not judging a cat by it's looks," Darkstar mewed to his deputy, the new leader of Windclan, Mosspelt.

"Mossstar! Mossstar!" Darkstar began the chant.

* * *

"And that's why, little kits, you should never judge a cat by it's pelt." The elder finished the story, many, many moons after Darkstar's death.


End file.
